The Spring Festival
by Kiara.Kaze
Summary: It's time for the spring festival in Konoha and Kaze and Kiara go to enjoy it, focuses on Kiara. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiara speaking. This is a two shot about the spring fetival in Konoha. Part 1.**

**Discclaimer: Kiara has no ownage of Naru and gang.**

* * *

"Ne, Kaze-sama, you sure this looks ok? I mean it's _black_!" a young woman with reddish brown hair that falls to the small of her back and blue-green eyes. She's small only about 5'2" tall with a d-cup sized bust that is only outsized by the leader of her village named Tsunade. The young woman is young, only 19 turning twenty the last day of the up-coming November. A pair of wolf ears sit in place of human ears and a wolf tail that's as long as her legs pokes out of the kimono's long skirt. Both the ears and the tail match her hair color. She lifts the sleeves of her black summer kimono for the spring festival, her face unsure and her wolf ears back. The kimono has pink and white flowers lining the bottom of the kimono, the cuff of the long sleeves and the collar of the kimono.

Kaze Kami, her best friend and teammate, turns and looks at the young woman before nodding and turning back to fixing her plain dark purple summer kimono. Kaze is taller than her friend at 5'6". She has green eyes and calf length brown hair with red and white highlights.

"It's fine Kiara. Don't fret, besides you look great in black." Kaze assures, going to her hair. Kaze quickly braids her hair then looks back at Kiara who just sighed. "What?"

"It's the summer festival though… black seems so… depressing…" Kiara whispers.

"Kia… there are pink and white flowers on it too y'know." Kaze sighs, shaking her head. "Now sit down so I can do your hair. We gotta meet the group in about thirty minutes."

Kiara Kawa sighs but follows her best friend's demands. Kaze starts to put Kiara long slightly wavy hair into a ponytail but leaves her chin length bangs down. Once Kaze finishes with Kiara's hair, she slaps the back of Kiara's head and glares at her through the mirror. Kiara jerks then puts a hand to the back of her head glares at Kaze over her shoulder.

"Cheer up!" Kaze says sternly. "This is one of the few times we actually get a break from missions! You look fine, so just have fun with it! Jeez."

"Ok." Kiara says, smiling up at Kaze. Kaze returns the smile and pats Kiara's head.

"Lets go downstairs then." Kaze says, walking out of her bedroom door.

"H-Hai!" Kiara stutters, leaping to her feet and following after Kaze.

They walk out of the house grabbing only their small bags with some money inside. Kiara walks beside Kaze tripping on the sandals she's wearing making Kaze laugh.

"Shut up Kaze-sama." Kiara grumbles, tripping again.

Kaze grabs onto Kiara's arms, preventing her from falling flat on her face. "Sorry, Kia, but your klutziness is amusing and cute at the same time."

Kiara blushes, mumbling a soft thank you but her face shows her disgruntlement. After a little more walking, more like tripping on Kiara's part, the pair arrives at the designated meeting place. A group of four older teens that are the same age as Kiara stand there all of them dressed in various colored summer kimono's as well.

A girl with bright pink shoulder length hair and green eyes is clinging to a taller young man with raven colored hair and black eyes. The young man's face is ticked off as he tries to pull the arm in her grasp away. Beside them stands a young man with bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair; there are three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks and a pale young man with black hair and black emotionless eyes. The girl with pink hair is dressed in a maroon colored kimono with a pink flowered print. The raven-haired young man is dressed in a navy blue, plain kimono with the top open to the belt showing off his chest and the blonde is in an orange plain kimono with the sleeves tied up past his elbows. The final young man is wearing a grayish blue kimono.

"Saku-chan! Leave Sausy-chan alone!" Kaze grumbles as she walks up to them.

The pink haired girl and the raven-haired young man turn and look at the pair as they walk closer. The girl glares and turns to Kaze, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at her. The raven-haired boy and the blonde boy turn pink slightly as they look at Kaze and Kiara. The black haired boy stares, his face stoic.

"Shut up Kami-chan! I can cling to him if I want you!" Sakura Haruno protests angrily.

"W-Wow, Kami-san, Kiara-san, you two look great." The blonde stutters, staring at the cleavage poking above Kiara's kimono collar.

Kiara blushes then slaps him, wrapping an arm over her chest. "Naruto! You pervert!"

"O-Ouch…" Naruto Uzumaki stutters, lying on the ground.

"That's what you get…" Sasuke Uchiha sighs, the raven-haired young man, walking up to Kiara. "He's right though, you two do look really good."

Kiara's blush deepens, looks down and starts to fidget nervously with her fingers. "A-Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

"Have you guys seen Neji-sama and the others? They usually aren't late like this." Kaze asks, looking around.

"Nope! Not yet!" Naruto says, standing up and putting his hands behind his head.

"Huh." Kaze huffs. She stops looking around and looks at the small group of friends that actually showed up on time. "Well, do you wanna go ahead and head to the festival?"

"Maybe we should wait a little more, Kaze-sama- Oi, Naruto get offa me!" Kiara fusses. She's pushing against Naruto's chest as he wraps his arms around her small shoulders then leans on her, knocking both of them to the ground. Naruto lands on top of Kiara, his face on her chest and their legs twisted together. Naruto's nose starts to spurt blood and Kiara squeals in horror, her shoving growing more urgent and forceful.

"K-Kiara-chan, you're such a good p-GACK!" Naruto gags right as Sasuke yanks him off of Kiara by the collar of his kimono. Naruto pales and he gives Sasuke a fearful smile as he raises his hands up in surrender. "H-Hey S-Sasuke… you don't need to look at me like that. I was only playin…"

"It wasn't funny." Sasuke growls before tossing Naruto into a nearby fence. Sasuke walks over to Kiara and helps her up. "You ok?"

Kiara nods. The right side of her kimono slides off her shoulder exposing most of her upper torso. Both Sasuke and Kiara blush as she fumbles to fix it. Sakura stands fuming while Kaze is snickering lightly to herself.

"Nice job." Kaze chuckles.

"Sh-shut up Kaze-sama…" Kiara stutters, holding onto the right side of her collar to make sure it doesn't fall again.

"Ah! There they are! Heeeey! Guys!" a young man with his black hair cut in a bowl cut, black eyes and two big caterpillar like eyebrows yells as he runs at them with one hand in the air. He's wearing a dark green plain kimono, tripping slightly as he runs up to the group.

Behind him a group of teens either the same age as Kaze and Kiara or slightly older. One is a young man with long black hair and purple pupil less eyes. He's wearing a light blue kimono that is so light it's almost white. Beside him is another young man, he has black spiky hair, sunglasses even though it's dusk and is wearing a dark blue kimono. The one female has long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail with her bangs covering the right side of her face and wearing a bright yellow kimono.

"Lee, calm down!" the blonde yells at the one in green, a ticked hand on her hip.

Lee turns around and frowns at the blonde. "But Ino-chan, we haven't seen Kaze-san and Kiara-san in ages!"

"That doesn't mean you can go nuts Lee," the longhaired man says, shaking his head.

"You're so stingy, Neji." Naruto pouts, the longhaired man shrugs.

"Y-You didn't bring the bugs did you Shino-kun?" Sakura stutters, warily eyeing the one with the sunglasses.

"No I left them at home. Of course I brought them with, they live inside me!" Shino says mockingly.

"Don't worry, Saku-chan, he won't use them unless you seriously annoy us." Kaze says with a wide smile. Sakura glares at her while the others chuckle. "Well, now all that is left is Kashi-sensei, Gai-sensei and Ruka-sensei."

"What about Hina-chan?" Kiara asks glaring at Naruto who was walking towards her his face lustful. Naruto jerks and stops in his tracks. His look becomes sheepish as he rubs the back of his head guiltily.

"Hinata can't come, her father has something he needed her to do." Neji explains, now standing beside Kaze who turns red.

"Awww… that's too bad… she was looking forward to this." Kiara says, her wolf ears flopping away from her head.

"She said that she was going to try her best to come to the next festival." Neji quickly adds when Kaze elbows him in the ribs.

Kiara's ears perk and she looks at Neji happily. "Really! Yay!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two of Spring festival, R&R.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto and his friends. only Kiara**

* * *

Suddenly a man wearing a dark green, plain kimono poofs behind Kaze and wraps his arms around her waist making her squawk loudly. His black hair is also in a bowl cut, with black bushy eyebrows and black eyes. Behind him a man wearing a light grey kimono with spiky grey hair, a mask covering his face up to his nose and his left eye closed walks up closely followed by another man. His long brown hair is tied up in a ponytail and he smiles at the group as Kaze starts to yell at the man who scared her. There is a long scare going from one cheek over his nose and stopping on the other cheek, he's wearing a soft red kimono.

"Gai-sensei! I've told you not to do that!" Kaze yells angrily.

The older man with a bowl cut pouts. "But Kaze-chan you're just so cute and fun to tease I can never help myself."

Kaze's eye begins to twitch and she bows her head with a low growl. Kiara and the others quickly pale and back away but Gai stands his ground, his face confused. The man with spiky grey hair walks up and puts a hand on Gai's shoulder, his face worried.

"Gai, as your rival, I suggest you listen to Kaze." He says.

"But Kakashi-!"

"No buts!" Kakashi interrupts. "If you want to wind up dead, by all means carry on but if you want to live, I suggest you stop."

Gai sighs and continues to pout. "Alight fine."

"Awww… I wanted to see Gai-sensei get a flying lesson…." Naruto pouts.

"How 'bout I give you one instead?" Kaze growls. Naruto's face quickly becomes fearful as he lifts his hands up and shakes his head. Kaze snorts and her face shifts to a smirk. "That's what I thought."

The man with brown hair walks up to Kiara as she snickers at Naruto. He smiles gently as he looks down on her and places a hand on her shoulder. Kiara turns around and her face instantly gains a slight pink hue. She smiles, lets go of her kimono and bows, forgetting that Naruto messed it up earlier. The right side of her kimono falls once again exposing her. Kiara clasps her hands in front of her and grins at the now blushing man, oblivious to the fact that her kimono fell again.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei." Kiara says gently.

Iruka clears his throat as the rest of the boys in the group blush and turn away or get a nosebleed and stare.

"H-Hey, Kiara-chan." Iruka says, trying to keep his eyes away from Kiara's exposed skin. He clears his throat again, earning a concerned look from Kiara. "You look good."

"Tch, that's an understatement." Naruto mumbles under his breath to Lee who nods briskly in agreement.

Kaze and Sakura glare at the two perverts before punching them and sending them rolling. Kiara blushes at Iruka's complement and looks down at the ground. As she looks down, she finally notices why the boys are acting funny. With a surprised squeal, Kiara blushes and yanks the kimono back into place and holds onto it. Kaze walks up to Kiara and places her hands on Kiara's shoulders.

"Let's get that kimono fixed, Kia. We'll meet you guys when we're done." Kaze says, starting to lead Kiara back towards the house.

Kiara and Kaze walk out of the house a few minutes later to see Neji and Iruka still standing at the meeting place.

"Ah! Sensei! You didn't have to wait for us." Kiara says, startling him.

Iruka's cheeks gain a pink hue as he rubs the back of his head. "Yeah well, we figured it wouldn't be polite for you to walk by yourselves."

"Especially with people like Naruto here." Neji adds, blushing as he holds out his arm. "You can grab on if you want to, Kaze-san."

Kaze also blushes slightly but she grabs onto his arm and they start walking away, talking happily. Kiara watches her best friend walk away, her face soft but also slightly sad. She feels a small tug on her arm and turns to see Iruka linking their arms together, a gentle smile on his face. She smiles up at him and grabs onto his arm like Sakura was clinging to Sasuke earlier. Kiara leans into Iruka as they follow after Kaze and Neji, heading towards the summer festival.

The foursome arrive at the festival and get attacked by their friends. Lee and a girl with two brown buns on either side of her head go after Neji and Kaze, trying to find out when they became a couple. Iruka and Kiara quickly vacate the premises, knowing that they were next. They head towards the area with all the games and Iruka tries one. But after many tries, Kiara laughing the whole time, Iruka gives up trying to get the fish on the paper net.

"Let me try Sensei." Kiara says squatting down next to him and grabbing a paper net.

"It's really…Hard?" Iruka says, pausing slightly when Kiara gets it in one try. Iruka stares at her then places a shocked hand on his forehead, his face flabbergasted. "I don't believe this…"

Kiara blushes, then hands the bagged fish over. "Here… you can have it."

"No, No! I was actually trying to get a fish for you…" Iruka admits, his face turning red.

Kiara blushes as well and quickly looks away. "O-Oh well… thank you… Ah! I know!" Kiara says looking back at Iruka her face excited. "I can get another one so that we both have fish!"

Iruka blinks at her for a few seconds then chuckles, rubbing the top of her head lovingly. "If that's what you want."

"Ok! Here, hold him for a sec." Kiara says handing over her first fish. She rolls up her sleeves her face covered exited eagerness.

Iruka watches her pick the fish with the new net in her right hand. He smiles lovingly at her then spots the vender smirking at him. He blushes then rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah! I got it!" Kiara shouts in victory. After a few seconds to allow the vender to bag the fish, Kiara hands it over to Iruka, her face bright. "Here ya go Sensei!"

"Arigato, Kia. Come, let's go play some other games." Iruka says, taking the fish with one hand and grabbing her hand with the other then leading her away to various other venders.

The night flies by and pretty soon its midnight and everyone is closing up shop. Kiara follows after Iruka, their hands still intertwined and a large black and white stuffed dog Iruka won her earlier in the night held in her free arm.

"Sensei, where are we going?" Kiara asks, curiously looking around.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Iruka says, looking at her and smiling tenderly.

Kiara blushes and nods slowly. "Ok." She whispers.

Suddenly Iruka stops and turns to Kiara. She looks at him, her face confused as he pulls out a black bandana. He looks up at her, his face mischievous and apologetic at the same time.

"Sensei?"

"I'm going to tie this around your eyes, don't take it off until I say and no peeking!" Iruka says, moving behind Kiara and tying the bandana around her eyes.

"Um. Ok?" Kiara says, feeling out the space in front of her. "S-Sensei? Were are you?"

"Right here, Kia, don't worry." Iruka says right as Kiara feels a kind hand grab her outreached hand then start leading her away.

Minutes pass and Iruka finally stops Kiara. He stands in front of her and places his hands on her shoulders before silently removing the bandana. Kiara looks around and her mouth drops.

Blooming sakura trees surround the pair, petals flowing around them in the gentle wind. Kiara's face brightens into a smile as she looks at the large trees and catching what petals she can. After a few seconds Kiara looks back at Iruka her face shining with happiness.

"It's beautiful, Sensei." Kiara says.

"I'm glad. I found this place while looking for perspective… err… date sights and I knew this was it." Iruka admits, his face turning pink slightly. Kiara blushes as well then starts to fidget with her hands. Iruka smiles at her again then reaches up and grabs a strand of Kiara's hair. She looks up at him but stays still as he gently pulls her hair out of it's ponytail. "You know… your hair always looked better when it was down…" Iruka murmurs, mostly to himself.

"Really Sensei?" Kiara asks.

Iruka smiles then nods slowly. "Yes. I have something that I want to ask you, Kia…"

"What is it?"

Iruka starts to fidget his face bright red and he's obviously nervous. "I-I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now but it just didn't seem like the right time…"

"Huh?" Kiara says, starting to get anxious herself.

"Kia… will you… well… go out with me?" Iruka finally asks, nervously looking at her.

Kiara looks at him, slowly absorbing what he just said. Then her face flushes bright red and she looks at him, her face covered in shock. "S-Sensei I-"

"It's ok… I understand. It's not really appropriate for a former student and teacher to be going out…" Iruka says, cutting Kiara off, his face downcast. "I'm sorry."

Iruka turns and starts to walk away but Kiara drops everything in her hands and wraps her arms around his waist and buries his face into his back. Iruka stops cold and turns bright red.

"Don't go!" Kiara begs. "You don't' know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that! It took me a minute to realize this wasn't a dream so, please, don't go!"

Iruka smiles, unlocks Kiara's grip from around his waist then turns around and embraces her. "I'm not going any where."

"I'm glad." Kiara whispers into his chest. She looks up at him, resting her chin on him and smiles. "So, in case you can't tell, it's a 'yes'."

"Then don't call me Sensei anymore. Call me Iruka." He says then chuckles lightly. "Come to think of it, you kind of out rank me seeing as you are part of the Anbu."

Kiara looks at him for a few seconds then joins him in his laughter. "Yeah, I guess that's true!"

Iruka chuckles once more then kisses Kiara's forehead. "It's late, let's get you home before Kaze-chan kills the both of us."

Kiara nods so the pair gather up everything and Iruka takes Kiara home. Kiara gets up to her room, floating on cloud nine and can't wait till she can see her loved one again.


End file.
